Light in the Dark
by Lady Thalia
Summary: Trowa is suspicious and yet intrigued by a friend of Catherines, he wants to know her and she want to know him will the troubled girl and the ex-gundam pilot find somehting in eachother? Or will complications push them apart? please REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first gundam wing story ever so please go easy on the girl. Okay its about Trowa and my own character. Thalia a friend of Catherine's who used to work at the circus comes back to stay. She is running from the government that genetically engineered her. Yes she is a genetically engineered young woman. Only Cathy doesn't know about it. So her and Trowa grow close and things happen. Please like the story. Thanks. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of GW   
  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
It was a busy day for the circus that was residing in L 3 colony. There were a lot of tourists and a couple workers had retired from the circus business. So they were short a few people and they were busy.   
  
"Trowa your up next," the manager yelled. The ex-gundam pilot nodded and walked to the curtains waiting for his turn to perform. Catherine the woman who had taken him in as her little brother ran in form a performance.   
  
"Whoo, I'm wiped how many performances?" she asked looking to her manager.  
  
"This is the last one, then we close down for the night," he said looking to the young woman.  
  
"Trowa your up next good luck," she said winking at her little brother. Trowa smiled slightly and then went out on stage. Catherine smiled and went to sit down.  
  
"Oh I'm wiped," she said taking a drink of her water.  
  
"Well maybe you could use a little help," a voice said from behind her. Her eyes snapped open she knew that voice. She turned around and saw a girl standing against a crate. She smiled in happiness and shock.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you ladies and gentlemen that's the show," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. Trowa bowed then left to the back stage. The manager soon followed after. They walked in and the manager dropped the mic at what he saw. Trowa just looked on.   
  
"What are you doing," the manager said harshly. Catherine and the girl turned around and faced him. The girl smiled and walked up to the manager.  
  
"Well can see you missed me," she said smirking.  
  
"Sorry Thalia don't miss those I don't like," he snapped.  
  
"You better be nice, unless you want to be down another worker I suggest you get along with her," Catherine said defending her friend.   
  
"Excuse me she is trespassing. And second what exactly do you want?" he said looking to Thalia.  
  
"Well I wanted to visit my friend," she said hugging Catherine.   
  
"And what else?" the manager said.  
  
"And I need a job, and don't turn me down cause your in a rut and could use me," she said stating the fact. Catherine smiled and said, "I think that would be a good idea."   
  
"No she put especially you through hell last time she was here no," he said. This caught Trowa's attention what did he mean by that? He looked to Thalia and looked her over until she caught him looking at her.   
  
"Look that's in the past, and besides she was fourteen leave her alone. And second she stays and she'll be with me in my trailer okay, " Catherine snapped as she took Thalia's bag.   
  
"Fine but you cause us any trouble and your fired," he said as he went to the workers who had been packing. Catherine snickered at him as she watched him leave. She turned to Trowa and Thalia and smiled.  
  
"So T. where have you been?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"Well pretty much everywhere," she said looking at the lion.  
  
"So what made you come back?" Catherine asked while Trowa sat down next to her.  
  
"Let's just say I out run some of my demons for awhile," she said smiling and touching the lions head. Which surprised Trowa. Catherine looked at Trowa and smiled.   
  
"I'm sorry never introduced you two. Thalia this is Trowa my little brother, Thalia this is Trowa," she said they looked at each other and nodded. Well Trowa did anyways.   
  
"Hey," Thalia replied.  
  
"So since you've out run these demons for while lets get you settled in," Catherine said grabbing Thalia's hands. Thalia just nodded and waved good bye to Trowa.   
  
"Something about that girl," he said suspiciously and intrigued. He got up and walked to the tent. To help pack up.  
  
"I'll find out who you are," he said looking back behind him.  
  
To Be Continued--  
  
Okay first chapter hope you like it. Please review all reviews welcome. 


	2. chapter two

Okay I'm updating so I hope you like it. You guys ever watch Dark Angel? Well I have I got most ideas form that show. But most are mine. Well yeah. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with gundam wing.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Thalia walked out side her and Catherine's newly shared trailer and walked up to the lion cage. No one was up it was 1:00 in the morning. She never really need a lot of sleep. She knelt down in front of the cage and patted the Lions head. She smiled she remember she had been the only one at first to actually pet him. When they just had brought him in.  
  
"Hey there I haven't seen you in a long time," she said as the lion enjoyed his ears getting rubbed. "You know to think it's been 3 years since I escaped," she said smiling. She looked down. "and it's funny I'm still trying to figure out this world," she said sadly.  
  
"Look at me I'm talking to a lion. That's good," she said to plainly.  
  
"You know I'm trying to figure it out," she said sitting up against the cage.  
  
_________________  
  
Trowa walked out side of his trailer and walked around the corner. His was taken back at what he saw. There was Thalia sitting against the cage touching the lions head. He walked a little closer but he wasn't seeing sight. She was talking to the lion. He looked on as she patted the animals head.  
  
"You know I see these people they have their own problems. Sure nothing like mine, I mean who has a secret government after them but hey problems you know. I look at them I smile I try to fit in, but in reality I'm just the needle in the haystack," she said pulling her knees up to put her elbows on.  
  
"You know boy I've never even cried. Honestly I don't know how."  
  
"And probably if I did if I ever did, I wouldn't be able to stop. Sucks for me. Thalia only girl who has never cried," she chuckled to herself. She got up patted her self off and turned to the lion. "Well least I can talk to someone," she said as the animal just purred. She didn't turn around.  
  
"You know if you wanted to here about my problems all you had to do is ask. Trowa," she said looking toward where he was standing. Trowa came out and looked at her. Both didn't know what to say. Trowa was intrigued by a girl he just met he never felt like that before. And Thalia she was attracted for some reason just on guard.   
  
"How'd you know I was there?" he asked leaning against the cage.   
  
"Well I'm pretty sure you just heard everything I just said, so when you've live my life I kind of got to look out for these kind of things," she said standing in front of him.   
  
"Secret government agency so does Cathy or anyone else know your little secret?" he said staring at her.   
  
"No and I like to keep it that way," she replied back.  
  
"Why wouldn't you tell her?" he asked.  
  
"Oh what was I supposed to say. Hey Cathy I'm a genetically engineered girl who is trying to escape, from the government that created her. You want some coffee?" she replied back sarcastically.  
  
"No but you being here puts her in danger. Especially when she doesn't know who you are," he said getting closer in front of her.   
  
"Yeah why do you think I leave. I cant tell her no scratch that I wont tell her," she said stepping out of his way. She put her arms on the cage and sighed. "Look I'm not going to tell her about you.," Trowa said walking up right behind her. "But only if you tell me why," he said grabbing her face tilting it back to where she was looking at him.  
  
"Fine," she said turning back to the cage.  
  
____________________________  
  
"I was created from a military base training soldiers," she said as they walked along a road.  
  
"So far as I know I was the only one they had been training. They gave me my independence so I could get missions and things done. But when I saw they gave me to much independence that's when I escaped," she told him.  
  
"I think I was about 12 maybe 13, not really sure I don't have a birthday so cant really tell you," she said looking around her surrounding.  
  
"So when I escaped I was found by a woman, she took me to her home. But I left soon after," she said as she stopped. Trowa looked at her and nodded. "Keep moving through enemy grounds ," he said as she nodded.   
  
"Yea standard procedure," he said they sat against a tree.  
  
"And well later on I met Catherine, but they were after me so I had to leave," she said rubbing her hands together.  
  
"I understand so they still after you," he asked.  
  
"Yeah I lost them for awhile but it wont be long till they find me. And then I'll just have to go run and hide somewhere else," she replied. Trowa just looked at her and they sat there in silence. "So how come you told me this, you could've killed me or at least tried to. So why didn't you?" Trowa asked curiously.  
  
"I kill you Cathy would be sad and plus she'd hate me. She's the only real friend I got. So I couldn't do it," she replied back to him. "But you cant tell her," he said in response.  
  
"I tell her and she'll look at me different, I don't want to have pity or have her look at me differently," she said leaning back into the tree. Trowa saw her shiver and grabbed her hands. She looked at him curiously but saw he was warming them up.  
  
"You've never cried?" he asked. She smiled at him.  
  
"Nope. Cant believe you heard that," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Pretty sad when a woman can't cry," he said rubbing her hands.  
  
"Yeah I know," she said watching him.  
  
"But then again most girls I know aren't trained to be emotionless assassin's," he said smiling to her. She looked at him shocked. "Wow I've been here for two days I've never seen you smile, looks good," she said.   
  
"How come you don't run from me?" she asked Trowa looked at her confused.  
  
"Huh?" was all he could say.  
  
"Well most people would either turn me, or call me crazy and run," she said taking her hands from his.  
  
"Let's just say I know what your going through," he said getting up.  
  
  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"It's nothing that you should worry about come on lets get going," he said extending out a hand to her.  
  
She grabbed it and he helped her up they walked back to the circus. They were pretty far so it was at least an hour walk. She held her arms it was cold. And she was wearing sweats and a sports bra. So she was cold from waste up.  
  
"You know you shouldn't go out wearing that when its cold," Trowa said as he saw her shiver.  
  
"Well hey I wasn't expecting to tell you about my life. Let alone walk way out here," she said looking to him. He sighed, and put his arm around her. He didn't have a jacket but he wasn't cold. She looked at him and his arm and shrugged. He was warm. "Your very warm," she said as they came up to a stop sign.  
  
"Not cold," he replied.  
  
"Yea can tell," she said.  
  
_______________________  
  
They got home it was about 4:00 in the morning and they walked up to the tent. "You going to bed?" Trowa asked. "Nope," she replied. Trowa sat beside her on a crate. "You know if someone wakes up they are going to think something is up," Thalia said. Trowa didn't say anything he just leaned back against bigger crate. Thalia leaned back as well and they sat there in silence waiting.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Later on that day everything got back to normal, Trowa and Thalia just kept away from each other during work hours. Except when they performed together. It was a long day for them considering they stayed up all night. After all performances it was at least 11:30 pm. Everything was put away.  
  
"Trowa you and Thalia feed the animals okay," Catherine said Trowa nodded. Thalia just shrugged and got the food from Catherine.  
  
"Good night you two," she said waving then went inside her trailer.  
  
Thalia yawned and put the food into the elephants cage. She walked passed Trowa and fed the monkeys. After she was finished she realized she was still in her costume, she sighed of how tired she was and walked over to the chest. She took the costume off and was left in some shorts and a tank top. Trowa walked up and put the food away.   
  
"Go to bed I'll make sure everything is secure," he said putting some things away.  
  
"Naw I don't want to leave you with all the work," she said walking up to him taking some things out of his hands. She started to put them away when she dropped them and started shaking. She was shaking all over and Trowa went over to her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as held her up.  
  
"My pills in my pocket get them out," she as she sank to the ground. Trowa reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. Thalia took them shakily opened the bottle and took one of the pills. Trowa looked at the pills. "You get seizures," he said. She nodded yes while she shook. "Yeah part of the defect in my miserable life," she said closing her eyes.   
  
"You need water?" he asked.  
  
"Milk would be good," she said shaking. Trowa got up and got some milk. He took it back to her and she slowly drank it. "Thanks," she said drinking it. "Need anything else," he asked.  
  
"Yeah don't leave," she said grabbing his hand while the seizure start to stop.  
  
"I wont," he replied and sat next to her.  
  
To Be Continued--  
  
Okay second chapter please read and review thank you. All reviews welcome!!! 


End file.
